blankmickeyfandomcom-20200215-history
And Helicopters
"I have to hold my beer; pull my legs." ''- George'' "And Helicopters" the the first episode of blank_mickey: the oregon chapter. The name is a reference to the first episode of the original blank_mickey: "Pilots are for Planes." Plot The episode begins with an intro of clips set to the song "Santa Monica" by Everclear which becomes the official intro for all the other episodes of the oregon chapter. The camera faces the back of a chair that turns around to reveal Vince who is drinking something out of a glass, which he raises and welcomes the audience to blank_mickey before taking a sip. The screen goes black and the omniscient narrator who is now Vince says, "And as mysteriously as we left...we're back." Vince explains both thropugh narration and too the camera directly that this is a new version of blank_mickey, picking up over a year after the original one ended. As he explains this, various shots of the new cast are shown. The narrator then introduces the audience to the town of Corvallis, Oregon State University, and George as Vince and George walk around town figuring out how to operate the camera. After some trouble with the LCD screen and the battery, the episode cuts to move in day at Oregon State, where the audience are introduces to Dana and Sarah. Vince makes fun of Dana for not knowing how to turn off her four ways, and Sarah pulls two phones out of her bra. This cuts to introducing three more characters: Caity, who struggles to pronounce the word "bags" correctly; Ryan, who wishes not to be touched by Vince; and Amanda, who gets a longer segment than the rest because of all the footage of the other cast members teasing her. The narrator explains that this group of friends do everything together, such as drinking, hiking, and drinking while hiking. Thje narrator elaborates that they party like Andrew W. Kay. This cuts to a man throwing a potato down a street, and then cuts to an actual party, where Vince teases Caity about being in the bathroom with a minor cast member also named Vince. Eventually footage is shown of Vince and George feeling ill and depressed after the party. This progressively gets worse until culminating with footage of George drunk and stuck behind a log that he fell backwards off of. Vince explains through narration that he will do his best to make this show as entertaining as possible. This is immediately contradicted by footage of him eating a muffin. The episode closes on a shot of a local seafood restaurant's advertisement for "Endless Prawns" which the narrator describes as sounding terrifying. Trivia *The footage of Vince and George learning how to operate the camera is in fact moments after Vince had bought it. *At 6:16, when George falls to the floor, he was so committed to the joke that he actuallys faceplanted causing him to see a flash of light on impact. *When George says "great scott" upon being introduced, he is referring to the fact that the clock tower shown moments before is reminiscent of the one in Back to the Future. *Most of the footage used in the intro does not appear in the actual episode. *Vinnie started being called Vince when he moved to Oregon, hence the name change here. *The man who threw the potato down the street is also named Vince. He is the same person Caity is accused of being in the bathroom with.